The present invention relates to a driving circuit of liquid crystal displays.
Heretofore, liquid crystal displays utilizing ferroelectric liquid crystals have attracted interest of researchers since they have apparent hysteresis properties. The displays of this kind have memory functions which are desirable in some applications. However, if a displayed image remains for a long time in the liquid crystal display after the display system is switched off, the quality of images displayed is degraded when the operation of the system is resumed, due to the "printing" of the previous displayed image (after image).